A pixel is a minimal display unit in a display apparatus. Each pixel includes a plurality of subpixels, and color filters with different colors are provided within the subpixels respectively so that the subpixels respectively display corresponding colors. During display, by adjusting light transmittance in each subpixel (i.e., brightness of the subpixels), the pixel can display with corresponding brightness and color.
The maximal brightness displayed by a pixel is relevant to the light transmittances of the color filters (which are determined by factors such as type, thickness, etc of the color filters.) and opening areas of the subpixels. Generally, the light transmittances of the color filters in the subpixels and the opening areas of the subpixels are respectively the same as each other so that the subpixels in each pixel have the same maximal brightness during display, which can avoid occurrence of color cast. When the light transmittances of the color filters in the subpixels are different from each other, they are compensated usually by adjusting the opening areas of the subpixels so that the subpixels have the same maximal brightness during display.
Taking each pixel including a subpixel R, a subpixel G and a subpixel B as an example, in order to achieve some particular high color gamut display, the subpixel G may need a color filter with large color saturation (small light transmittance). In this case, as shown in FIG. 1, areas of openings 12 in the subpixels R and B are reduced usually by increasing line width of black matrix 15 surrounding around the openings 12 in the subpixels R and B, so that the maximal brightness that the subpixels R and B can achieve is reduced, thus the respective subpixels display the same maximal brightness.
However, in actual, in case of increasing the line width of the black matrix 15, the line width of the black matrix 15 may become too large so that viewers may see “black lines”. Particularly, in case of the number of pixels per unit area being small (PPI being low), the phenomenon of “black lines” is even more serious.